Cristais de Gelo
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: Resumo: O amor pode chegar de uma maneira inesperada, te surpreender e quase sempre você não o aceita, mas quando ele te pega, não tem como fugir... Ele veio para ficar.
1. Capítulo I - Quando ela conheceu ele

**Cristais de Gelo.**

 **Resumo:** O amor pode chegar de uma maneira inesperada, te surpreender e quase sempre você não o aceita, mas quando ele te pega, não tem como fugir...

Ele veio para ficar.

 **N/A:** Não é meu... Mas a inspiração é... Criei algum tempo atrás e esta sendo usado como uma homenagem para os dia dos namorados... Então quando você encontrar um amor verdadeiro, diga para a pessoa, seja livre e crie algo poderoso... Não sabemos quanto tempo temos, então aproveite cada momento com a pessoa especial ao seu lado.

Certo... To sentimental demais... Não tenho os direitos sobre os personagens nem estou criando isso para fins lucrativos... Boa leitura pessoal.

 **Capítulo I - Quando ela conheceu ele.**

-Isso é tudo o que temos por hoje rainha Elsa - O homem bem trajado deixa uma montanha de papéis em cima da mesa enquanto a loira suspira pesadamente.

Muita coisa tinha mudado nesses dois anos que ela assumiu o trono e ela se perguntava se estava fazendo a coisa certa.

O povo tinha aceitado o fato que sua rainha poderia criar gelo com as mãos, eles até se divertiam com as brincadeiras que a princesa Anna quase sempre arrastava a rainha para o pátio e ela criava uma pista de patinação em pleno verão.

Eram tempos felizes.

Mas então novamente sua irmã começou com a sua vontade de se casar e dessa vez, Elsa não poderia dizer nada já que Kristoff era um bom homem que parecia amar a sua irmã completamente.

Como ela poderia negar a benção para os dois quando ela via sua irmã tão feliz com aquele homem?

Um ano depois de Anna implorar pela benção os dois tinham se casado e agora estavam na sua lua de mel.

Ela suspira novamente com a montanha de papéis, vários reinos queriam formar alianças, alguns eram interessados em rotas para outros países e outros ouviram os estranhos rumores sobre as peculiaridades da rainha.

Ela joga mais um dos relatórios chatos onde um nobre qualquer de uma terra distante queria uma audiência onde ele pediria para ver os "fabulosos" poderes da rainha.

Ela odiava quando as pessoas a encaravam como se ela fosse um bicho de zoológico.

Ela se encosta-se à poltrona e retira a luva, ela olha para a porta e então sorri ao que pequenos flocos começaram a flutuar no ar. Como ela queria voltar para o seu palácio de gelo nas montanhas, tudo bem que ela agora era admirada e amada pelo seu povo, mas ela sentia falta do sossego do seu palácio de gelo.

Lá ela não tinha que seguir regras, etiquetas, ela não tinha que sorrir falsamente para os dignitários que visitariam seu reino, ela poderia simplesmente ficar criando tudo o que vinha a sua mente com o seu poder.

-Então por que você não faz? - ela leva um susto tão grande que sua poltrona cai para trás fazendo a rainha rolar pelo chão até bater na parede, ao que ela levanta a cabeça para ver uma figura lhe encarando...

No teto?

-Sabe... Para uma rainha até que você é divertida... - Elsa cora fortemente e se levanta.

-Quem é você? E como ousa invadir os aposentos reais? - A figura parecia brincar com um estranho cajado e fala com um sorriso.

-Eu sou um viajante... Estava voando por ai quando senti que alguém precisava de ajuda... Então vim aqui - ele encara Elsa com grandes olhos azuis e fala com um sorriso animado - gostei dos flocos de neve que você cria... Você deveria se soltar mais, sabia? - a loira cora furiosamente e fala com uma voz autoritária.

-Quem é você? Como você invadiu o meu escritório? - O menino parecia "descolar" do teto e cai em cima da mesa dela e encara os papeis na mesa.

-Chato... Chato... Incrivelmente chato... Chato... Extremamente, posivitamente, incrivelmente chato... Opa... Uma oferta de casamento? - ele se vira para a garota que perdendo a paciência levanta as mãos e um golen de neve surge e tenta agarrar o menino que flutua para longe e fala com um sorriso - Nossa que rainha impaciente... Por que esta tão estressada? Isso dá rugas sabia? - O golen novamente tenta pegar o menino que toca na cabeça do monstro com o cajado e para a surpresa de Elsa o monstro se desfaz na sua frente.

-Eu quero saber quem é você - a mão dela parecia se envolver com uma luz gélida que fez a sala inteira começar a congelar ao que o menino de repente some e aparece ao lado dela.

-Calma rainha... Se quer tanto saber quem sou, deveria apenas se acalmar e me deixar falar não? - A garota tentou dar um tapa no menino que novamente flutua no ar - Me chamo Jack... Jack Frost... E eu já disse porque vim até aqui... - Elsa novamente tenta pegar o menino que se afasta - Já que me apresentei eu acho que é sua vez... Vossa majestade... - Elsa eleva uma sobrancelha fina e fala com um tom chateado.

-Você invade o meu escritório... Tira onda com a minha cara e agora vem me dizer que nem sabe quem eu sou? Eu sei que você sabe... Eu sei que todos falam sobre a rainha monstro que existe no norte... -ela parecia segurar os braços e então fala com uma voz forte - Eu sou a rainha Elsa... Eu sou uma maga do gelo e sei que você já sabe quem eu sou... - Mas o menino parecia ficar de cabeça para baixo e fica com uma cara de desentendido.

-Desculpe... Mas nunca ouvi falar de você... - Elsa fica boquiaberta e fala.

-O... O que? Mas isso... Isso é impossível! - Jack continuava a flutuar e fala.

-Nossa isso que é ter um ego poderoso não? - Elsa novamente eleva uma sobrancelha ao que Jack ri - Achar que o mundo inteiro sabe sobre você por que você cria gelinhos com os dedos? Isso que é ser egocêntrica... - Mas no mesmo instante vários golens de neve surgem e correm atrás do garoto que saia rindo do castelo.

Aquele garoto iria pagar.

Vários dias depois Anna voltou para o castelo e parecia radiante, mas assim que ela pisou no castelo, ela percebeu que algo estava errado.

Vários sentinelas de neve estavam em todos os cantos do castelo, algumas janelas pareciam vedadas por gelo e alguns guardas pareciam confusos com as ordens da rainha.

-Elsa... O que esta acontecendo? - Anna pergunta ao que a irmã se vira para ela.

-Um capeta em forma de garoto albino esta me atormentando é isso que está acontecendo... - Anna eleva uma sobrancelha ao que uma figura aparece ao lado da ruiva de cabeça para baixo.

-Esta garota anda muito estressada... Ela sempre foi assim? - Anna se vira para ver o menino de cabeça para baixo e de repente, Elsa dá um grito e vários golens surgem e saem correndo atrás do garoto que morria de rir.

-Er... O que exatamente aconteceu? - Elsa se abraça a irmã e conta que o menino simplesmente apareceu no seu escritório, que tinha tirado sarro dela e que agora todos os dias vinha atormentar ela - E por causa dele que você esta criando tudo isso no castelo? - ela aponta para os golens que brincavam com as crianças e ajudavam os idosos e que as esculturas de gelo da irmã pareciam fazer o castelo brilhar de forma impecável.

-Ele está me deixando louca... Ele surge do nada e fica me atormentando... Eu juro que uma hora eu vou pegar ele é... - Elsa falava fortemente ao que Jack estava atrás dela imitando os movimentos da rainha ao que Anna apenas deixa sair uma risadinha, o garoto então conjura uma rosa de gelo e deixou atrás da orelha de Elsa que nem percebeu.

Mas Anna arregalou os olhos ao perceber que o garoto tinha o mesmo poder que sua irmã.

Mais tarde Anna mandou um aviso para Kristoff que ficaria no castelo aquela noite com sua irmã, ela queria poder conversar com Elsa desde que voltou da sua lua de mel.

Mas tudo o que Elsa falava era do capeta albino que não lhe deixava em paz.

-Sabe Elsa... Eu acho que você tem um admirador... - Não importa se a sua irmã poderia congelar qualquer coisa com as mãos, no mesmo instante a loira mandou um olhar que teria congelado completamente a garota, mas Anna apenas eleva uma mão e fala - Me diga... O que aconteceu desde que ele começou a surgir para você? - Elsa joga as mãos no ar e fala.

-Meu tormento pessoal? Minha paranoia sem fim? - Anna solta uma risadinha e fala.

-Você esta soltando seu poder... Mas não como da primeira vez... Você está no controle... Suas criações parecem durar mais e esta ajudando o povo... Embora você esteja brava... Ele desviou a sua atenção dos relatórios chatos, não? -Elsa arregala os olhos ao pensar na montanha de relatórios que estariam esperando por ela por causa da sua brincadeira com o capeta albino.

Mas então ela percebeu.

Ela não tinha olhado para nenhum dos relatórios em semanas.

E ela se divertia em imaginar o como pegaria aquele capeta albino.

Ela se vira para sua irmã que apenas sorri e logo as duas conversavam sobre os reinos que sua irmã visitou em sua lua de mel.

Era uma da manhã quando Anna saiu do quarto da irmã e vai até a sacada do quarto de Elsa.

-Você está se divertindo, Jack? - ela pergunta ao que a figura aparece de cabeça para baixo.

-Até que sua irmã é divertida princesa Anna - a ruiva sorri para o garoto que tinha um olhar distante.

-Pensativo novamente? - Jack se vira para ela e suspira.

-Eu... Eu não imaginava que encontraria alguém... Alguém como eu... -Anna cabeceia ao que ela sabia a história.

Ela tinha conhecido Jack em uma das viagens com Kristoff, ele de alguma forma tinha batido em várias árvores e caiu dentro do treno que eles usavam para viajar no gelo, ela ficou surpresa quando tocou no garoto e pensou que ele tinha morrido por estar gelado completamente, mas então do nada Jack respirou profundamente e tentou fugir dos seus dois salvadores ao que Anna rapidamente conta que ele não precisava ter medo que sua irmã tinha o mesmo poder.

Jack ficou fascinado e ouvia tudo o que Anna contava sobre Elsa e dois dias depois ele se recuperou o bastante para voar até o reino onde ele iria conhecer a loira.

-Você sabe... Eu nunca vi ela tão brava assim... Ela esta realmente deixando seu poder solto para te pegar - Jack fica com um sorriso feliz e flutua para longe da princesa.

-Quem sabe... Talvez eu queira que ela me pegue? - Anna apenas treme a cabeça e volta para a cama da sua irmã, aqueles dois realmente foram feitos um para o outro.

Nos próximos dias Anna ficou vendo a guerra dos dois seres poderosos, Elsa parecia estar ficando bem criativa nas suas formas de captura do "capeta albino" como ela chamava Jack e o garoto parecia ainda mais feliz com as tentativas da loira de o pegar, mas em meio às brigas parecia haver um flerte que fazia Elsa corar fortemente e perder o controle da sua magia fazendo com que os golens sumiam antes mesmo dela conjurar.

-Impressão minha ou seu escritório parece um pouco mais decorado? - Anna fala com um sorriso ao que o lugar inteiro estava decorado com rosas de cristais de gelo, a princesa ainda nem sabia o como Jack conseguia fazer com que o gelo ficasse com cores diferentes.

Elsa cora fortemente e tentava focar no seu relatório.

-Esta daqui é recente? - ela pergunta para o coração vermelho que brilhava no meio do vaso de flores. Elsa cora fortemente e tenta se esconder atrás dos papeis ao que Anna eleva uma sobrancelha - Algo que eu devo saber Elsa? -a loira murmura algo sobre não conseguir dormir e que "ele" estava flutuando na sua janela.

Anna teve que fugir ao que Elsa mandava bolas de neve seguirem ela por rir da sua confissão.

-Oi Elsa! - a rainha suspira ao ver o garoto flutuando ao seu lado.

-Por que você está fazendo isso comigo? – Jack dá de ombros e fala.

-Por que é divertido? -Elsa encara a mesa e fala fracamente.

-Eu sou a rainha... Eu não tenho tempo para... Diversão... - Jack roda os olhos e fala.

-De que adianta ser a rainha e ter que governar o reino se você não pode se divertir ou ser feliz? E muito trabalho para nenhuma gratificação não? - Elsa queria rebater, queria dizer que ela tinha obrigações e que ver o seu povo feliz era sua felicidade.

Mas vendo os olhos azuis dele tão próximos, fez a loira perder a fala.

-Eu sei o que é viver com as pessoas esperando muito da gente... Eu sei o que é as pessoas não entenderem como vivemos e achar que temos que viver a vida de um jeito... Mas eu segui o caminho que eu queria... Eu criei um caminho que eu segui para ser feliz... Por que você não pode governar o reino e ser feliz também? - Antes mesmo que Elsa pudesse falar algo, Jack se inclina e beija seus lábios.

No começo, Elsa queria quebrar o beijo, ela queria resistir, mas logo ela se entrega e os dois nem perceberam que Elsa parecia flutuar e que o escritório parecia se envolver com uma magia fazendo com que cada das flores de cristal brilhassem de forma impressionante.

-Você enfim me capturou - ele fala com um sorriso ao que Elsa também sorri.

Algum tempo depois todos que visitavam o palácio da rainha Elsa, diziam que eles continham um candelabro com cristais de gelo que não pareciam derreter nunca.

Todos ouviriam da princesa Anna que cada um dos cristais surgiu com as tentativas da rainha Elsa de capturar o garoto que enfim acabou roubando seu coração.

E quando o inverno chegasse, todos os viajantes que passavam pelas montanhas próximas do reino, poderiam ouvir o som de risos e uma tempestade de neve cairia suavemente ao que os viajantes ficariam surpresos ao que os flocos de neve não pareciam ser normais.

Eles brilhavam com cores variadas e não pareciam derreter facilmente.

Tudo o que Anna falaria quando os viajantes perguntassem do estranho fenômeno era que era apenas a rainha brincando na neve com seu amado "brincalhão albino" das neves.

 **Homenagem: Como disse na minha nota do autor lá em cima... Esta fic vai especialmente para as pessoas que encontraram o amor verdadeiro e que vão comemorar esta sexta... Feliz dia dos namorados para todos... Espero que meus leitores tenham um bom dia também...**

 **Este capitulo vai especialmente para todos vocês... E em especial uma doce menina que venho conhecendo... Viic Couto...**

 **Sei que paqueramos muito... Mas a verdade e que você tem se tornado uma pessoa muito especial para mim lindinha... Feliz dia dos namorados...**


	2. Capitulo II - Quando ele conhece ela

**Cristais de Gelo.**

 **Resumo:** O amor pode chegar de uma maneira inesperada, te surpreender e quase sempre você não o aceita, mas quando ele te pega, não tem como fugir...

Ele veio para ficar.

 **N/A:** Não é meu... Mas a inspiração é... Criei algum tempo atrás e esta sendo usado como uma homenagem para os dia dos namorados... Então quando você encontrar um amor verdadeiro, diga para a pessoa, seja livre e crie algo poderoso... Não sabemos quanto tempo temos, então aproveite cada momento com a pessoa especial ao seu lado.

Certo... To sentimental demais... Não tenho os direitos sobre os personagens nem estou criando isso para fins lucrativos... Boa leitura pessoal.

 **Capitulo II - Quando ele conhece ela.**

Um garoto flutuava pelas nuvens com um sorriso traquinas nos lábios, tinha sido mais um dia de neve e ele, Jack Frost, tinha feito a alegria da garotada.

Embora não muitas pessoas pudessem ver o garoto de cabelos brancos com olhos azuis celestes e o sorriso maroto nos lábios que usava seu cajado para criar a neve com um simples toque, Jack não se importava tanto, ele amava se divertir.

Ele sabia que deveria agir mais responsável por ser um guardião, mas o que seria da vida sem um pouco de diversão?

Ele estava sorrindo para a estrelas quando de repente uma rajada de vento o sopra de violentamente para longe de sua rota.

-Ei! Ei! Vai com calma ventinho... -Mas o vento parecia ainda mais poderoso e a cada momento Jack se via indo mais para o norte e de repente como se alguém tivesse desligado o vento, ele simplesmente para.

Fazendo o garoto cair dos céus.

-EU NUNCA MAIS VIAJO POR ESTA CORRENTE DE AR - ele grita para o vento que parecia assoviar como se estivesse rindo dele.

Jack poderia planar suavemente com seu cajado, mas sem a ajuda do vento ele sabia que teria problemas na aterrissagem.

E para a surpresa do garoto o vento lhe deixou caindo em cima de uma floresta cheia de neve.

Jack tentou se desviar de todos os galhos como pode, mas eram tantos que logo ele não pode evitar bater com tudo em uma árvore grossa e cair no chão.

Mas não era o chão que ele caiu.

-...Não sei onde ele surgiu... - Ele pode ouvir uma voz masculina dizer ao que uma menina fala.

-Tem certeza que ele esta bem? Ele... Ele estão tão frio... - Ele ouve o som de algumas coisas mexendo e o homem fala novamente.

-Ele esta respirando Anna... Não sei o por que ele esta tão frio... -Mas foi então que um pensamento passou pela mente de Jack, como estas pessoas poderiam o ver? Apenas crianças que acreditavam nele poderiam o enxergar.

Como eles poderiam o ver?

De repente o garoto de cabelos brancos pula no mesmo lugar fazendo a garota gritar e o homem surgir com uma lança que fez Jack rapidamente pegar o seu cajado e apontar para o homem.

-KRISTOFF! NÃO! -No mesmo instante o homem deixa a lança no chão, mas Jack ainda tinha o cajado na mão e apontava para o casal - Desculpe meu marido... Ele é muito protetor - a menina ruiva lança um olhar para o marido que apenas encara o chão - Você caiu no nosso treno enquanto estávamos viajando... Estava preocupada com você... - Mas Jack treme a cabeça e fala.

-Como você está me vendo? - ele pergunta ao que a menina inclina a cabeça confusa.

-Com os olhos? - o garoto treme a cabeça e fala.

-Não... Quero dizer... Certo... Você pode me ver com os olhos... Mas como você pode estar me vendo? -Anna eleva uma sobrancelha ao que Jack fala - Nenhum adulto conseguiu me ver antes... Eu não sou bem... Uma pessoa normal... -O homem solta uma risada e fala.

-Considerando que você é frio como gelo... Acho que normal não seria bem a palavra que usaríamos... - Mas ele se cala rapidamente ao que Anna lança um olhar gélido para ele.

-Vocês... Vocês sabem... - Jack se afasta ao que ele tinha ouvido falar de alguns humanos que caçavam pessoas com poderes, ele nunca se preocupou porque raramente os adultos o viam.

Mas eles poderiam ser caçadores?

Percebendo a confusão de Jack, Anna rapidamente fala.

-Não vamos causar nenhum mau a você... E que... Você me lembra de minha irmã... - Jack eleva uma sobrancelha e fala.

-Ela pode voar com o vento e criar gelo com as mãos nuas? - ele pergunta sarcasticamente ao que Anna sorri.

-Nunca a vi sair voando... Mas ela criou um palácio de gelo, pode ser? - Jack fica boquiaberto ao que Anna começa a contar sobre sua irmã e o reino de gelo em que elas moravam.

Os próximos dias Jack viajou com Anna e Kristoff, ele parecia se fascinar ainda mais com cada história que Anna contava sobre sua irmã a rainha Elsa, parecia que a cada historia algo dentro de Jack acordava e ele sentia uma necessidade enorme em conhecer a garota.

Então uma noite ele simplesmente partiu para o reino da rainha Elsa.

Ele pulou em uma rajada de vento que parecia saber onde ele queria ir e rapidamente ele atravessa vários reinos até chegar ao castelo de gelo que Anna tinha descrito.

Era um verdadeiro palácio de gelo.

Ele entrou sutilmente em todos os aposentos, mas não parecia haver ninguém ali.

Embora o palácio fosse impressionante, parecia simplesmente triste por estar vazio.

Então os olhos dele vão para o reino no pé da montanha.

Um sorriso começa a se formar em seus lábios ao que ele decide visitar a rainha Elsa.

Os três primeiros dias eram espionagem, ele sabia muito sobre Elsa das conversas que teve com Anna, mas a mulher que ele viu não lembrava em nada as histórias da princesa.

A rainha estava em uma escrivaninha com papeis que chegavam a esconder a beleza da mulher de cabelos platinados, ela encarava os papeis com olhos azuis um tanto chateados e ao mesmo tempo...

Sozinhos...

Não.

Aquela não era a Elsa que a princesa Anna tinha dito para ele.

Ele estava para se virar e sair decepcionado quando uma ideia surgiu na sua mente e um sorriso ainda maior fez com que o garoto furtivamente entrasse no escritório da rainha e ficasse vendo os papeis dela, então por algum tipo de magia que Jack nunca tinha sentido antes, ele ouviu uma voz em sua mente.

 _Como eu queria estar de volta no meu palácio de gelo... Lá eu não tinha que fingir ser quem não sou... Eu não precisava me segurar... Eu poderia simplesmente ser eu..._

Jack encarou a "rainha" com um olhar triste, por que ela tinha que ser obrigada a isso? Por que ela não poderia se divertir? Ela era a rainha, ela que mandava.

Então novamente um plano se formou na mente de Jack Frost.

-Então por que você não faz? - a rainha parecia surpresa e Jack soltou uma gargalhada ao ver ela cair da cadeira e rolar até o chão.

-Quem é você? - ela perguntou nervosamente ao que Jack apenas sorri para ela.

Era hora de se divertir.

Os dias que se seguiram era uma verdadeira batalha entre os dois, Elsa parecia ainda mais imaginativa ao criar as ciladas e soldados de neve para pegar Jack e isso fazia o garoto rir ainda mais.

A rainha enfim estava mostrando a rainha Elsa que a princesa Anna lhe contou.

E foi algumas semanas depois quando a própria princesa voltou para o castelo.

-Elsa... O que está acontecendo? - Elsa estava em cima de um mapa do castelo e parecia comandar os golens de neve para seguir até uma passagem secreta ao que Anna apenas arregala os olhos ao ver Jack flutuando atrás da rainha com um sorriso enorme.

O garoto era louco.

-Um capeta em forma de garoto albino esta me atormentando é isso que está acontecendo... - Jack faz uma carinha de santo enquanto duas asinhas de gelo surgem em suas costas e uma aureola flutuava em sua cabeça.

-Esta garota anda muito estressada... Ela sempre foi assim? - Elsa rapidamente se vira e os golens começam a correr atrás de Jack que apenas ria, ele não se lembrava de ter se divertido tanto, ele sabia que uma hora ou outra ele teria que parar e voltar para seus deveres de guardião.

Mas ele simplesmente não conseguia.

Naquela noite a princesa Anna ficou com Elsa ao que em uma determinada hora da madrugada, ela saiu na varanda e falou com um sorriso.

-Você está se divertindo, Jack? -ela pergunta ao que Jack parecia flutuar ao seu lado.

-Até que sua irmã é divertida, princesa Anna - a ruiva sorri para o garoto e então fica com um olhar confuso ao ver o olhar distante do garoto.

-Pensativo novamente? - Jack se vira para a princesa e fala com uma voz um tanto emocionada e ao mesmo tempo assustada.

-Eu... Eu não imaginava que encontraria alguém... Alguém como eu... - Ele tentava encontrar palavras, como explicar que ele sempre se sentiu sozinho? Ele poderia estar com os guardiões agora, mas ele nunca teve alguém como a rainha para compartilhar os seus poderes de gelo.

Ele nunca tinha encontrado com alguém como aquela rainha.

-Você sabe... Eu nunca vi ela tão brava assim... Ela esta realmente deixando seu poder solto para te pegar - Jack então fica com um sorriso travesso nos lábios, era a sua intenção, ele sabia que Elsa precisava extravasar os seus poderes, ela não poderia simplesmente se segurar por causa de seus deveres.

Ela precisava se divertir.

-Quem sabe... Talvez eu queira que ela me pegue? - No mesmo instante Jack parou, ele realmente tinha dito isso? Por que? Por que ele queria que ela o pegasse? Tudo bem que eles eram dois usuários de magia de gelo e se divertiam com aquela guerrinha de neve, mas por que ele queria que ela o pegasse?

Jack tremeu a cabeça enquanto continuava os dois em sua guerra de neve com a rainha.

Parecia que aos poucos o olhar feroz da rainha se dissolvia dando lugar ao sorriso que fez Jack corar furiosamente.

Duas semanas depois ele estava passando pela rua quando ele tomba com Kristoff e lhe conta as coisas estranhas que ele vinha sentindo.

-Deixa eu ver se entendi... Você esta confuso quando ela esta perto, sente como se o seu coração fosse explodir cada vez que vê o sorriso dela e esta me dizendo que não sabe o que é? – Jack ainda mantinha a cara confusa ao que Kristoff apenas solta uma risada - Isso se chama Amor meu caro... Amor... - Jack arregala os olhos e cai de seu cajado.

Ele, Jack Frost, estava apaixonado?

Não era possível.

Nos dias que se seguiram ele continuou a provocar a rainha, mas não eram como antes, ele começou a criar gelos com cores diferentes e estava decorando aos poucos o escritório da rainha, era um gelo diferente de tudo que ele tinha criado antes, não era apenas o fato de serem coloridos, eles não derretiam facilmente.

-Oi Elsa! - Jack fala enquanto flutuava de cabeça para baixo ao lado da rainha que suspira pesadamente.

-Por que você esta fazendo isso comigo? - Elsa pergunta com um olhar para sua mesa ao que Jack percebe que o pedido de casamento estava no lixo.

-Por que é divertido? - Ele tenta falar com um sorriso, mas por dentro ele estava nervoso.

E se ela não sentia o mesmo?

-Eu sou a rainha... Eu não tenho tempo para... Diversão... - Jack roda os olhos ao ver o olhar triste da rainha novamente, por que ela não poderia aceitar que ela poderia ser feliz? Por que?

-De que adianta ser a rainha e ter que governar o reino se você não pode se divertir ou ser feliz? E muito trabalho para nenhuma gratificação, não? - Ele poderia ver a confusão dela e as inúmeras desculpas que ela queria usar para dizer que era sua obrigação.

Mas ela simplesmente não conseguiu dizer nada e Jack resolveu dizer tudo o que queria.

-Eu sei o que é viver com as pessoas esperando muito da gente... Eu sei o que é as pessoas não entenderem como vivemos e achar que temos que viver a vida de um jeito... Mas eu segui o caminho que eu queria... Eu criei um caminho que eu segui para ser feliz... Por que você não pode governar o reino e ser feliz também? - Antes mesmo que Jack desse conta do que estava fazendo, ele se inclina na mesa e beija Elsa nos lábios.

No começo ele sentiu a relutância dela, ela não parecia querer se entregar a este sentimento, mas Jack não deixaria. Ele nunca mais queria ver aquele solhos azuis tristes novamente, ele não queria ver a mulher que ele amava com aquele olhar novamente.

Foi então que ele percebeu.

Ele amava ela.

Foi com surpresa que ele percebeu que ela estava flutuando também e isso na mente dele tornava ainda mais definitivo.

Eles eram feitos um para o outro.

-Você enfim me capturou - ele fala com um sorriso maroto ao que Elsa também sorri.

Os próximos dias Jack contou para Elsa sobre ser um guardião, sobre ele defender as crianças e como ele espalhava o seu "dia de neve" para a diversão das crianças ao que Elsa encara sua mão que criava flocos de neve também.

-Eu posso te ajudar algum dia? - ela pergunta ao que o garoto apenas sorri e aconchega Elsa ainda mais em seus braços no palácio de gelo.

Durante os anos que se passaram, todos que passavam pela montanha poderiam ouvir o riso dos dois seres mágicos e como eles espalhavam a neve para divertir as futuras gerações.

Jack tinha um sorriso enorme quando comparecia nas reuniões dos guardiões, ele não se importava com as tentativas de humor do Coelhão ou do Papai Noel, ele simplesmente não se incomodava com as piadinhas.

Ele estava feliz.

Ele tinha encontrado alguém para ele.

Alguém que sempre iria se lembrar de que ele era Jack Frost.

 **Homenagem: FELIZ DIA DOS NAMORADOS PARA TODOS...RSRS**

 **Esta foi uma fics que eu criei na época que vi os dois filmes... No começo era algo simples... Mas se tornou o que é hoje... Então decidi usar esta fic como homenagem para este dia especial... Para mostrar que mesmo que sejamos todos diferentes um dos outros, ainda podemos encontrar algo precioso nessa vida... Amor...**

 **Feliz dia dos namorados para todos... Não é preciso necessariamente ter uma pessoa especial para se comemorar este dia... Você só precisa estar rodeado daqueles que amamos... Por isso este capitulo vai para todos vocês... Boa leitura pessoal.**


End file.
